Our Story
by ShikiXVI
Summary: Time is eternal and unchanging. Memories are fleeting, but a part of everyone we meet remains with us. Some say love can conquer anything, others beg to differ. They met as strangers, but made an unlikely bond. His unwavering ambition met her steadfast resolve. What then, lies at the end of immortality? Written in snippets, a series of interconnected scenes. Fem!Harry AUish
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: The great JKR had the original plot, I'm simply re framing it for entertainment

Our Story

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

He had been there his whole life. She was new, and therefore still adequately protected by the shield of anonymity. He did not pay attention to the coming and goings of orphans. He liked silence and peace. The day started out like any other day. He was walking down the hall when he was pushed down, his books flying into a state of disarray around him. The perpetrator laughed and walked on. She ran in front of him and stood resolutely. Back straight and head held high.

"Apologize." She commanded.

Her presence was minimal, her smaller stature made her even less intimidating. The brute laughed and made a move to push her away. Unexpectedly, she avoided his hands and punched him. Blood leaked from his nostrils. Feeling his injured nose, the guy saw the blood and made a move towards her.

The church bell ringing overhead halted their battle. Tossing one last glare over the shoulder, the guy rambled away. After making a face at his retreating back, she turned her viridian eyes onto his fallen figure on the floor. She extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Are you alright?"

Scowling, he swatted her hand away and pushed himself off the ground. Silently, he gathered his books and walked away from her, missing the hurt look in her eyes.

A/N: I think I am getting overly obsessed with Harry Potter. No idea why, it wasn't this bad before but ideas and plot bunnies just keep assaulting me. Bunnies are evil. But anyways, I am aiming for this fic to be a daily update sort of thing since each chapter is short, and plot progression may be slow, but we will get there eventually. Look forward to it!


	2. Among Leaves

DC: Not my characters

Chapter 2: Among Leaves

It was lunch time. The others gathered in their respective groups. Harry stood in the middle of the room, alone and unsure where to sit. She glanced at an empty spot in a table and made a move toward it. Someone quickly pushed their bag onto the seat, giving her an apologetic stare. The brute from before snickered. He was sitting at the table, and had forced the other person to move their bag. Harry glared at him, and started looking elsewhere. Cold, unfeeling eyes greeted her wherever she looked. Gritting her teeth, she carried her tray and began walking outside the orphanage. In the back was an open field where a small stream gurgled happily underneath the shade of several bowing trees.

Settling herself at the base, Harry began eating. A rustle of leaves sounded behind her.

"Move." A cold voice stated.

It was the boy she helped earlier with a book in his hand. The one who ignored her. She pointedly refused to acknowledge him and continued eating resolutely.

"Move." He repeated, "This is my spot."

Getting annoyed, Harry shot him a glare. "There is space all around us. Pick one." She resumed eating. Once again, the area fell into silence. After a minute, the boy gave out an exasperated sigh before walking several paces away from her and settling down beneath another tree.

Not another word was spoken. The girl ate and the boy read.


	3. Awakening

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 3: Awakening

He discovered magic after the nightmares. They came swiftly, with no warning. They haunted him at night, and even when he tossed and thrashed in his bed, he would be unable to get wake up. After having several fits, he was placed in isolation to avoid disturbing the other children. He could tell that they feared him, even some of the adults did – and he was fine with it. The spark came upon him in one of his worst nightmares. The coldness was clipping at his heels as he ran through a graveyard. He knew they were after him, the intangible darkness that was always at the edge of his perception. So he ran.

As he ran to the middle of the graveyard, a particular feeling came to him. Suddenly, he felt a lot stronger, there was warmth and strength in his limbs. He turned around and prepared to face his opponent.

His eyes opened. Still breathing heavily from the aftereffect of the nightmare, he sat up and glanced around. To his surprise several objects, such as his clothes and books were floating around the room. Fascinated, he reached out to touch them. At his touch, the spell broke and the objects dropped uselessly to the ground.

Gingerly picking up his book, he examined the cover, deep in contemplation. He never noticed the slight slit of his open door, nor did he hear the soft pitter patter of someone shuffling away.


	4. Trading Favors

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 4: Trading Favors

They were supposed to get in groups, but after getting in trouble with the brute and the incident at lunch, it was obvious to Harry that she was getting ostracized by the other children. Wrapping her arms around herself uncomfortably, Harry looked around. All the other children were happily chatting in groups, if they noticed the girl in the middle standing alone, they didn't show it.

The brute, whom Harry was told named Finn, yelled from his table.

"Hey new girl! If you get down on your knees and beg I may consider letting you join us." His loud shout attracted much attention, and Harry's cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger. She resolutely ignored him as she shuffled around on her feet, staring at the ground.

A pair of shoes came into her view, and a figure stood in the space between Finn and Harry. Harry looked up, meeting dark, blue eyes like a stormy sea. His back was to Finn and the other children. He stood proudly, unaffected by the sudden onset of furious whispers.

"You can join me." He stated simply before walking towards the door. Harry quickly followed him out. Once they were in the hallway away from the earshot of the other children, he whirled around to face her.

"Consider my debt from our first meeting repaid." He stared at her coldly. It was a formal, distant, declaration. Without giving Harry a chance to reply, he walked past her into the darkness of the hall.


	5. Backtalking

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 5: Backtalking

He often observed her. It would _certainly_ be a stretch to say he was interested, but she often wandered into his view by her own volition. Or at least he liked to think of it that way. She was an intriguing thing. Mostly due to her calm and generally happy atmosphere despite the hovel she had to live in and with. He threw a side along glance at Finn. They were a troublesome bunch. He couldn't understand why she bothered with them, why she tried changing them. Couldn't she see? She was so much better than those around her. Definitely not in his own level, but certainly above average. The reason for her aid during their first meeting still eluded him.

His eyes narrowed as he returned to staring at the unaware girl. What motives could she possibly have? He was drawn out of his musings when a rather loud conversation reached his ears.

"Hey you guys, know what would really be fun? I got a new game called lock the girl up." Finn snickered with his friends. "Imagine, poor Harry all alone stuffed in a locker. Boo hoo." He mocked.

"That will teach her not to cross us." Another pipped up.

"She totally deserves it."

Noises of agreement erupted from around the table. He glanced at the girl, still unaware of the schemes around her.

Giving a long sigh, he stood up and began walking towards the rowdy table, his face unreadable and eyes cold as ice.


	6. Masked Smiles

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 6: Masked Smiles

The group was still chattering inanely amongst themselves when he arrived. No one felt his presence, and he placed a benign smile on his face.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He greeted.

One of the younger boys, Adam, paused. He was one of the more observant ones of the bunch. He quickly nudged Finn, who was still ranting on about his latest ideas. At his nudge, Finn turned onto the younger boy with a scowl on his face.

"What's your deal?" He hissed. Adam quickly motioned to the direction where he was silently standing, smile even brighter as moment passed.

"Oh look, it's Tommy dear, the loser boy." Finn chortled. The other laughed along.

"Don't mind me." Tom cut in, "I just couldn't help hearing your conversation." He stated pleasantly.

"Ooooo, so the loser boy is trying to act all bad." Finn sneered.

Tom tilted his head, his face thoughtful. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that I am planning to do something bad." He agreed, smile back in place.

Swifter than eyes could follow, He moved forward towards Finn and threw an object at him. A dull thud resounded in the air, and all eyes fell onto the knife securely lodged in the chair between Finn's legs. Smile still on his face as if nothing was out of place, Tom slowly leaned down to Finn's ear.

"The next time you think of something so stupid, I promise the knife will land higher." He whispered.

Giving another smile as he leaned out, Tom gave a wave to the frozen group before moving away.


	7. Snakes

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 7: Snakes

She was sitting under her usual tree reading a book when the bush rustled. A small green garden snake slithered out. Slightly frightened, she closed her book and moved closer to the tree trunk.

"Go away." She whispered, staring fearfully at the creature.

The snake slithered closer.

" _a ssspeaker?"_

Unsure where the voice was coming from, Harry glanced around wildly looking for its source. Meanwhile, the snake had inched even closer to Harry under the tree.

" _How rare it isss."_

Noticing that the sound actually seemed to come from in front of her, Harry gave a yelp in surprise at the proximity of the snake and shut her eyes fearfully.

" _You will leave us alone ssserpent."_ An authoritative tone hissed.

The snake cringed at the voice. This speaker was different, its senses warned it of danger.

" _As you wisssh …"_ Turning away from the frightened girl, the snake slithered back into the undergrowth it came from.

Harry slowly opened her eyes to the imposing form of Tom Riddle. He didn't say anything; in fact, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Instead, he carried his book and sat under what was now known as "his" tree.


	8. Tag

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 8: Tag

He had been gone for the day, running an errand for the Matron since Christmas was near and the Matron wanted to send out greetings. It was that same day when the harassment began after its long break. She wasn't stupid, she had seen the scene at the table, and she saw the knife. Harry concluded that it was his roundabout way of thanking her even though he claimed to have "returned the favor" already. But apparently the brute was not only idiotic, but brash. Taking advantage of his absence, they had cornered her and began their "lock the girl up plan". Another one renamed it "Harry Hunting."

Harry thought even if the group was filled with idiots, one of them at least a little sense of creativity. Certainly, whoever came up with "Harry Hunting" had a better sense for names than Finn. Under different circumstances, they may even be tolerable. Nevertheless, crude people will be crude, and Harry looked around at the circle of malicious faces, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

"Get her!" Finn shouted.

A/N: Was going to make snippet longer but it wouldn't have worked. Longer scene tomorrow.


	9. Spark

Chapter 9: Spark

The boys lunged, and Harry ran in the other direction. Eventually, they had cornered her in the courtyard. It was devoid of people since it was only used when passing from the orphanage to the main entrance outside.

"Now, there is nowhere to escape and no one to help you." Finn sneered.

Harry straightened her back. "That would only be a problem if I intended to run or call for help." She retorted. "I can take _all_ of you on myself." Although her hands were shaking, she showed no other outward sign of fear.

"Ha, you can stop pretending." Finn called her bluff. "After all, what can a girl do to any of us?"

Harry gritted her teeth at his snide tone but remained silent. Motioning for all the boys to move in, Finn charged forward. Harry closed her eyes and pushed her arms out in defense. Sparks flew in the air, and it was as if a gust of wind blew the boys back. Not feeling the expected impact, Harry opened her eyes and look around, surprised at the people groaning on the ground around her.

"It's happening again, it's happening again …" Her hands trembled as she repeatedly whispered the words like a mantra. "No, no, no …"

A dull thud nearby broke her from her chant. Harry whirled around, He was standing by the entrance with the dropped parcel in the ground. Furious blue eyes met hers as light snow fell around them.

"What are you?" He bit out harshly.


	10. Kindle

Chapter 10: Kindle

She ran. As soon as she heard those words spoken in that tone, Harry ran away from the scene into the safety of her room. She did not relax until she was sure no footsteps followed her. Collapsing on the floor, Harry cried silently, resigned to be seen as a freak for the rest of her days at the orphanage.

Meanwhile, a child stood still in the courtyard, his breaths coming out in raged intervals as his mind whirled in confusion and anger. How dare she? _He_ was supposed to be the only special one here, the only one with power. Yet she comes in like some expert showing off her powers in broad daylight. Tom gritted his teeth. After the night when he discovered magic, Tom realized he could do some things if he concentrated on it hard enough. He could talk to snakes, move small inanimate objects, and sometimes influence how a person moves on a good day. It was how he was able to throw the knife at Finn so accurately. But now she comes in, throwing people around on a whim. Though he would never admit it, he was green with envy. She had ruined all his plans. How could she possibly be stronger than him? It was inconceivable. Curling his hands into fists, Tom allowed the anger to brew within him as a plan formulated in his mind.

A groan nearby drew his attention. Finn was sitting on the ground, disorientated.

"Scramble away scum, if you breathe a word of this …" Tom smiled maliciously "I will hunt you down." He ended coldly. Finn whimpered and scampered away, rousing and moving his buddies along with him.

Tom turned back and looked in the direction where he had seen her disappear. Slowly, he picked up the dropped parcel on the ground and calmly made his way towards the Matron's room.


	11. Christmas Eve

Chapter 11: Christmas Eve

Christmas eve was a dreary affair. The holiday always announced his birthday, which Tom preferred not to think about since thinking about it reminded him of his parents, or rather, the strangers that gave birth to him. Such thoughts were useless. Inwardly, he scowled. This year's misery of Christmas was compounded by the fact that the girl had one upped him in magic. And the wretched girl dared to avoid him for days after the affair. No matter how hard he tried to find her she eluded his grasps.

He stared coldly from his perch on the window at the laughing children singing Christmas songs around the tree, if the shrub in the middle of the room could even be called one. He thought it was a pitiful, pathetic sight. He had long concluded that Christmas was a time for children who still didn't know reality, and a fairy tale for adults who were running from reality. He considered himself in neither category, and he was completely fine with foregoing the celebrations.

As his thoughts continued down its pessimistic path, a small bundle flew through the window and landed at his feet. It was a gift he realized, with a note attached. Picking up the plain, though neatly wrapped gift, Tom looked outside for the thrower but could not find anyone in sight. Giving a small sigh, he opened the note.

 _Thank you for not telling._

 _H._


	12. Magic

Chapter 12: Magic

He did not have time to ponder the mysterious note nor the sender. After the Christmas song was over, the Matron had ushered all the children to bed. So Tom took his still unopened gift and the note to his room, all the while wondering who sent him the gift, for he was unfamiliar with most of the children.

Today was his eleventh birthday. An odd occurrence happened. He was sitting around the tree, waiting for the other children to open their annual gift which usually consisted of clothes and other necessities. He had already opened his, and was about to open the package from last night when an owl flew through the opened window and deposited a letter into his lap. With the owl came an old man with a long white beard, wearing the most astonishingly ugly outfit he had ever saw. The man's eyes twinkled maddeningly. The other children stared, and the man looked around.

"Is there a child by the name of Tom Riddle here?" He inquired.

All the children's head swiveled to look at him. Tom looked back with challenging eyes, but made no movement. The old man smiled when he realized that still boy was the person he was looking for.

"Ah my child. Welcome, you have been selected to join the Hogwarts School of Wizardry." He smiled, eyes twinkling.

A/N: Finally! We are at this step of the story. For those who are still confused on why Tom didn't realize the letter was from Harry, it is because to Tom, Harry is just "a girl". He never refers to her by name, and although Harry introduced herself in the first chapter, Tom's arrogance distances himself from the other children, thus he really doesn't know anyone.


	13. Interlude

Chapter 13: Interlude

He hid his surprise at the announcement. So there was a magic school, how fascinating. He immediately began cataloging the things he will be bringing with him to school. As he looked at all the shocked faces of the children around him, he felt a wave of pride wash over him. He was chosen, and they weren't. His eyes scanned the crowd for a head of unruly black hair and green eyes but was unable to find the one he was searching for. Not willing to spare a second thought, he dismissed the uncomfortable feeling of not seeing her in the crowd.

Opening his letter, he scanned the introductions and the school materials list.

"Sir. Where is this Diagon Alley?" He asked.

The old man laughed. "Please, Professor Dumbledore will do. We will go to Diagon Alley in time. I daresay I am quite surprised that you asked about Dagon Alley first. Most children raised in the muggle world usually ask about magic."

Tom raised a slender eyebrow. "Magic? I was aware of it a long time ago."


	14. Blank Pages

Chapter 14: Blank Pages

He watched passively as the professor's eyebrows rose in surprise. The wizard stared at him while Tom stared back. The staring session ended when the old man drew back and sighed.

"Tom, why do you like doing magic?"

Tom smiled. "Magic, professor, is a powerful and convenient thing. Why would I _not_ like it?"

Dumbledore smiled, though his eyes did not twinkle. The boy had natural occulmency shields, and for the parts he did get pass, the activities that the boy did was mildly concerning.

"I see there is no reason not to." He replied smoothly. "May I talk to the Matron of your enrollment." Tom nodded and returned to opening his mysterious present.

As he carefully unwrapped the packaging, he discovered a small plain box. Inside the box was a book. A small, blank, and otherwise inconspicuous book.

He thought it would make a rather nice diary.


	15. Springtime

Chapter 15: Springtime

Spring came with a rush of greenery, with birds chirping and flowers blooming. She sat under the tree, reading, though she would occasionally glance at the person sitting several paces away. They had not talked since Christmas. He had treated her in a polite, distant manner that only strangers gave to other strangers. He did not mention what happened in the courtyard. In fact, she was surprised no one knew. Finn, even with his big mouth did not let a whisper of it out. She took a glance at him again, although they weren't friends, she considered them good acquaintances. But there was a clear invisible barrier between them now.

Harry sighed. At least she knew he had accepted her gift since she saw him write in it occasionally. She thought about what happened on Christmas day. The professor's visit had been a surprise to everyone, and rumors spread like wildfire about the new school Tom was to be attending. Apparently, it was supposed to be some prestigious school in the countryside. There was a small twinge of sadness in her heart when she thought about him being gone. If he left, she would be truly alone with no one as her friends. Similar to Tom, Harry distanced herself from the other children – though it was for a different reason. She didn't want to hurt anyone again.

As Harry mulled in her gloomy thoughts, she missed a pair of dark blue eyes watching her.

A/N: For people who saw the first update, I have to apologize. That was a duplicate upload of Chapter 14, i got the order wrong. But anyways, here is the new chapter, Happy Reading.


	16. School Bus Express

Chapter 16 : School Bus Express

For Tom, summer could not end fast enough. Dumbledore had dropped by for a second time after his initial visit to take him to a place called Diagon Alley so Tom could get his school supplies. Tom walked down the streets, looking at everything with masked fascination. There were so many possibilities of things he could achieve with magic, and the trip had only made Tom more obsessed with learning more magic.

Now, he stood on the brick sidewalk with people rushing around him to their various destinations as he looked for platform nine and three quarters. As he looked around, he noticed a group of strangely dressed people lingering between platform nine and ten. He silently observed each person walking a few paces from the main group before rushing at a brick wall. He was mildly surprised when the person seemed to vanish into the wall, but magic was magic, and he concluded that there were going to be many more strange occurrences. Picking up his small suitcase, which had an extension charm and shrinking charm applied to it, he calmly walked through the wall.

He gave a quick look at the train titled "Hogwart's Express" with its glaringly red paint before turning his attention to his surroundings. There were wizarding families all around him, most were wearing robes, though a few were wearing regular clothes. Muggles, his textbook had called them, though he cringed his nose at the very term. Quickly, and discretely, Tom dodged into a nearby loo to change into his school robes. As he walked out and turned the corner, he was hit by another moving form and a head of platinum hair crowded his vision.

A/N: And we are finally on the Hogwarts Arc!


	17. The First Acquaintance

Chapter 17: The First Acquaintance

"Ouch!" The boy yelled as they collided. Tom, not being so vocal only absentmindedly rubbed his arm where the impact had occurred. Indignant silver eyes glared at him.

"Hey! You should watch where you are going." The boy shouted angrily.

Tom coolly raised an eyebrow. "Me? I that is my line. _You_ were the one who ran into me." He retorted.

"Tsk. Whatever." The blond got up and brushed himself off. Giving a long dramatic sigh, he took a breath and spoke. "Well, given that today is the first day of school no hard feelings?" He offered.

Tom eyed his silk robe, and the rather expensive suitcase he carried.

"Fine."

He turned away to board the train when the blond pipped up again.

"Hey, my name is Abraxas Malfoy. You?"

Tom paused, before turning around and replying curtly. "Tom Riddle."

"Wanna share a room with me on the train?" The blond offered.

Tom looked at the crowd of people rushing past him, all in a frenzy to say goodbyes and to load. Then he looked at Abraxas and the two adults who seemed to be his family. They were all dressed to show their status and remained the only stoic unmoving forms in the river of madness. They stood quietly behind Abraxas, listening to their interaction.

"That would be acceptable." Tom decided.


	18. That Muggle Family Name

Chapter 18 : That Muggle Family Name

Abraxas, Tom found, had just the right kind of annoying that would make any normal person want to knock him on the head and talk sense into him. It wasn't that he was obnoxious, rather, it was the opposite. Abraxas had a very cheerful, hyper personality. But even with his abundance of energy, it was clear that Abraxas carried himself with grace and etiquette above the rest of the students. For that, Tom tolerated him.

They were situated in a rather large cabin at the front of the train. Abraxas was chattering on excitedly about attending Hogwarts while Tom feigned interest, paying attention only to the details that mattered to him. Their one sided conversation was interrupted by the abrupt opening of their door as two girls crashed through.

"Oh my, I didn't expect first years here." One commented.

"Can we hide out here for a while? Prefects are looking for us." The other asked.

"Why are they looking for you? Are you in trouble?" Abraxas questioned, eyes wide.

"No, just a prank on the muggles. Harmless really." The first replied.

Abraxas shrugged and looked at Tom. Ignoring their interaction, Tom steadily gazed outside. Taking his silence for consent, Abraxas motioned the girls in.

"Well, thanks for having us. I'm Lucretia Black, and this is my sister Walburga Black. We are both second year Slytherins." Lucretia introduced.

"Ah, so it's the Black family. My name is Abraxas Malfoy, and my companion there is Tom Riddle." Abraxas introduced them with the flourish of a bow.

"Well met." The girls commented to Abraxas's introduction.

"Riddle. Isn't that a muggle name?" The dark haired girl, Walburga asked distastefully.

"Riddle may be a muggle name, but I am also the last descendent of the Gaunt family line from the Peverell family and Salazar Slytherin himself. I suggest you watch your tone." Tom replied scathingly.

Not expecting his outburst, Walburga was speechless.

"Come on now, it's been established that we are all from noble houses. Isn't that good enough? Let's clear the air. Walburga? Tom?" Abraxas stepped between them to ameliorate the situation.

Walburga gave a faint humph before settling down beside her sister. Abraxas smiled and carried on the conversation before they were interrupted as if nothing had happened.

A/N: Apologies for the late update. Chapter is extra long since there was no chapter yesterday. I had to study for a test, and therefore did not have time to write. Enjoy, and Happy reading.


	19. Ceremony

Chapter 19: Ceremony

He, much like other children, were unable to hide their awe at the sight of the noble castle. And for that one moment, Tom Riddle was just like any other kid staring at the school, speechless. The great hall was even more amazing with the constellations in the sky. This time, he was more composed and did not show his excitement outwardly. However, he anticipated going to class more than ever. Magic was tangible in the air, he was breathing and living in magic. Tom smiled.

He, along with Abraxas and the other first years sat down as Headmaster Dippet gave the welcoming speech and began the sorting hat ceremony. Tom followed the speech with little interest, instead he listened to the conversation around him about the different houses. After the sorting hat finished its song, and students began being listed off, Tom waited impatiently for his name to be called.

"Tom Riddle!"

Swiftly, but elegantly, Tom rose from his chair and calmly walked towards the hat. As the hat went over his head, Tom silently waited.

 _My, this is rare. Most children would love to talk when they have the chance._

 _'I am not most children'_

 _Indeed, you aren't Mr. Riddle, or would you prefer me to call you Tom?_

 _'Aren't you the one doing the mind reading?'_

 _Of course, just wanted to be sure. You are quite ambitious, and willing to do anything to obtain your goal. Have you not thought about the feelings of the people you may hurt?_

 _'Ha. Feelings are weak, and only results matter. You are wasting my time. I know I am a Slytherin.'_

 _Beware the darkness within you Mr. Riddle, ultimate demise awaits all who seeks power for power's sake._


	20. The Late Arrival

Chapter 20: The Late Arrival

Tom wanted to scoff and correct the hat. But the hat shouted before he could.

"Slytherin!"

It was removed swiftly, and Tom walked wordlessly towards the cheering table of green where Abraxas, Lucretia, and Walburga waited for him.

"Isn't this nice, we sat together in the train, and now we are here together again in the same house." Abraxas commented cheerfully. Tom gave a small shrug, and half-heartedly listened to the conversation Abraxas had with the two girls and the upper years. He allowed his mind to wander as the long procession of sorting students continued.

"And ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the sorting ceremony. Again, I welcome you to-"

"Wait!"

The doors of the great hall opened and a small hooded black figure tumbled in.

"Ah excuse me, I got lost on the way here. I tripped and when I got up the group was gone." A soft, though frantic voice cut through the crowd. Tom looked towards the figure in curiosity, though the many people before him prevented him from having a clear view of the new arrival.

Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat. "Ah, I must say that the names on the list for sorting have all been read. Are you sure you are at the right place?" He asked.

"Huh? Ah yes. Here is my Hogwarts letter. The figure quickly ran across the great hall, a small white letter in hand. Headmaster Dippet eyed the letter critically before handing it to Dumbledore. At Dumbledore's nod, he gave a thoughtful frown and spoke. "Curious indeed. May I ask your name, student?"

The figure pulled down the hood, and black hair tumbled out.

"It's Harry sir."


	21. Little Raven

Chapter 21: Little Raven

She sat on the chair, and the hat was placed on her head. The great hall was silent, as if it was holding an anticipatory breath at the results. The teachers at the head table were solemn. This was an abnormality. A magical child that wasn't registered yet had received a letter? Preposterous. Even if she was an orphan, the wizards that often went to the muggle world should have detected her. There were measures they had put in place to screen the muggle world for magical children. It was impossible to miss one. Some mentioned the use of obliviate, while others protested at the thought. Professor Dumbledore ended the discussion by suggesting to have the hat decide. If she was sorted successfully, it would mean Hogwarts has accepted her as one of her own, and as such, she would become a student.

He watched her, eyes slightly widened before narrowing. Again, she had managed to surprise him. It angered him to see that once again, he wasn't the only chosen one to go to the school, though at this point, he wasn't too shocked about the fact after he had seen her powers. A sense of numbness spread through him. When did she receive the letter? How did she arrive? Questions whirled around his head but he could infer no answers. His hands curled into fists under the table. He would have a talk with her, soon.

Meanwhile, a long time had passed. Far longer than anyone normally took under the hat. The professors glanced at each other anxiously, and Headmaster Dippet made a move to remove the hat. Before he could take it off however, the hat opened its mouth and shouted.

"Ravenclaw!"


	22. Family

Chapter 22: Family

She sat down nervously among the sea of blues. The other children looked at her curiously, and she stiffened under their gaze.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Flamel." The girl with short brown hair to her left introduced. She had dark ember eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hello I'm Harry." Harry replied shyly.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm a first year, just like you. Aren't you excited to learn new things? You really spent a long time under the hat didn't you? For me, you see, Ravenclaw has been my decided choice ever since I heard of Hogwarts. School is going to be so fun! Want to be study partners?" The girl spoke in short, rapid sentences, and Harry nodded tentatively at her offer, still adjusting to her speed.

"Hey, why don't you have a last name? Don't you belong to a family?" The person to her right pipped up. It was a boy with shoulder length blond hair and the most interesting shade of purple eyes. Harry stared at him, unable to come up with an answer.

"Ahh, excuse my manners." The boy added hastily, "I'm Cecil Lovegood."

Harry remained silent at his introduction, and the boy's face fell.

"Sorry, my parent's always told me I was too blunt … I guess you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He looked away, eyes downcast.

"No. That's not what I mean." Harry cut in abruptly. "I … just don't know. I never had a family before, I'm an orphan."

The two by her side gasped in surprise.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Cecil apologized quickly.

"It' alright. It would have come out sooner or later." Harry smiled weakly at him.

"No." The girl besides her stood up resolutely. "You are not alone anymore Harry. you've got us now." She motioned to herself and Cecil.

"We will be your family." The girl nodded at her own statement.

"Ehhh?!" Cecil exclaimed, "When did I agree to this?"

"Why, are you going to disagree, Mr. Lovegood?" Isabella countered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Harry giggled slightly at their antics.

A/N: Longer snippet. I blame Isabella for talking too much.


	23. First Class

Chapter 23 : First Class

"Welcome class! Take a seat, get settled. Ah, your first potions class will always be a memorable one. I guarantee it." Slughorn's high pitched voice carried throughout the room as the first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws took their seats in the room. Harry shuffled in, and upon seeing Isabella's insistent motioning, moved to sit by her.

"Good morning Harry. First day of class! Aren't you excited?" Isabella asked energetically.

"Ah, well, it all seems quite interesting." Harry looked around the room, taking note of the bookshelves, the tables, the flasks, and the cauldron.

"Aww guys, didn't you save me a seat?" Cecil, who came in with the few final students groaned at the two girls who were sitting together.

"Cecil, are you positively blind? There are seats right across from us." Isabella pointed at an empty seat by the table right across from theirs.

"But I wanted to pair up with Harry. Harry is quiet, polite, and she seems smart enough to be a good potions partner." Cecil whined.

"Nah nah. I already asked her first. Harry is _my_ homework and potions partner when we do projects."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Deal with it." Isabella brushed his complaints off primly.

"Umm guys?" Harry cut in.

"What?" two heads turned to her.

"Ah, well, if it's okay, couldn't we just form a group of three for projects? I don't recall the class description limiting the numbers to two." Harry suggested timidly.

Her two friends looked at her and looked at each other. A stare down ensued.

"Besides, I don't really know anything about the magical world, so I could use all the help I can get. I'm a fast learner, so the more the better." Harry added.

At her comment, Isabella sighed, and Cecil's face lit up.

"Fine. But only for home works. Harry is still my potions partner." Isabella childishly stuck her tongue out at Cecil. "He can get his own potions partner."

Cecil made an I give up motion. "Deal. Let's study after dinner?" he suggested.

The two girls nodded.


	24. Potions

Chapter 24 : Potions

As the class settled, and Cecil invited a Ravenclaw named Erwin Clearwater to the table, and the four started bringing out their books along with the rest of the class.

"No need to open your book or get your equipment just yet. I'm just going to ask something simple for your first lesson. Just to see where everyone is. Now let's see." He examined the parchment he held in his hand.

"Ah, here we are. What are the three ingredients for the antidote to common poisons?"

Isabella's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Flamel?"

"Bezoar, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Horn sir." She stated clearly.

"Correct. Now, how about the effects of the Pepperup potion?"

Isabella's hand rose up again, but Walburga Black raised her hand before her.

"Ms. Black?"

"It's a common cure for colds and illnesses sir." She replied.

"Correct again." Slughorn praised. Walburga sent a smug grin at Isabella while the later glared.

The professor looked down again on his list.

"Finally, for five points, what can you tell me about the Armortentia potion?" At both Isabella's and Walburga's raised hands, he added, "I want someone who hasn't spoken yet."

No one else in the class raised their hands, and Slughorn's eyes scanned through the students.

"Harry was it?"

Harry jumped in the seat. "Y-yes professor?"

"Can you tell me the effects of Armortentia?"

"N-no sir. I don't know …" she stuttered. Slughorn gave a long drawn sigh. "Perhaps you should brush up on your readings, or maybe I'll even have the whole class read." He mused. Groans and protests were heard around the class at his comment.

"Anyone else care to have a go before I decide to assign extra reading assignments thanks to Harry here?" The room was silent.

"Well ok then – "

"It's a love potion that makes people obsessed with each other." A smooth voice cut in.

It was Tom, his face neutral as he answered the question. Slughorn applauded.

"Well done Mr. Riddle. Perhaps there shall be no assignment today."

Harry sent him a small, but grateful smile for helping her. Tom however, returned her look with a blank stare before breaking eye contact.


	25. Presence

Chapter 25: Presence

The library was relatively empty, and the head librarian was in her office cataloging new books. She sat in the library alone. The paper in front of her filled with crossed out scribbles. She sighed as she systematically flipped through the book again in hopes of some hints of a coherent essay. After several flips she gave up, shoved the book in front of her, and buried her head in her arms on the table.

A rustle of pages indicated a nearby presence, and she raised her head, expecting to see the familiar face of her friends sitting by her side. Instead, she saw a long, slender hand in front of her leafing through the pages with familiar precision. She had after all, read books in his presence and he in hers many times before in a different setting. Heat warmed her back from the person leaning in behind her, and she held her breath, knowing who it is, yet not quite believing that the person was actually there.

"Here." A smooth voice spoke as the finger pointed to a particular passage.

It was the simple type of passage that she could understand and write about. She wondered why she didn't find it earlier. The hand that was lingering on the pages retracted itself.

"Midnight, Astronomy tower, come alone." The voice stated quietly.

She could hear the silent questions beneath the command and nodded. After all, he had never harmed her despite their short interactions. She had not talked to him for a long time, and it would not be a stretch to say she avoided him. However, time has gone by, and she decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell just one person.


	26. Anticipation

Chapter 26: Anticipation

He did not know what had possessed him to point out the passage from the book. He had been doing his own research originally, and had observed the girl struggle by herself for quite a while on the same piece of paper. He had observed her quietly from his position. They haven't talked much, and although she wasn't actively avoiding him anymore, neither had sought the other. He wanted to chuckle at her frustrated face with her wild unruly curls framing petulant green eyes, but reigned in the desire to do so. Instead, after she slumped down, he walked from the shelves and through the isles to her table and began flipping through her book. He considered it a whim, and he liked to think that he pitied her, but a sense of self-satisfaction shot through him as he saw her stiffen when she felt his presence.

Of course the reaction was expected. He knew the effect he had on people after all. Quietly stating the passage, he prepared to leave before a quick though flitted through his mind. After the initial shock and analysis of the circumstances, he had quite established his superiority over every other child in their year, even her. However, some questions still nagged at the back of his mind.

"Midnight, Astronomy tower, come alone."

She nodded, her hair bobbing up and down. He contemplated what it would be like to run his hands through them as he watched her. After a brief period of silence, he walked away his mind working out questions to ask.


	27. Vow

Chapter 27: Vow

At the end of the day, Harry decided to stop fretting about the upcoming meeting and just go with it. She had not yet decided the extent to tell Tom, but nevertheless she was going to tell him something. She went up the astronomy tower with a nervous anticipation. Partly because it was past curfew, mostly because of the upcoming meeting.

The door creaked softly as she swung it open. The inside of the room was dark with the top platform dimly lit by the gentle light from the moon. As she made her way up to the top, a rush of cool night air rushed pass her. The platform was empty, and she gave a breath of relief, her breathe making white puffs in the air. She walked to the edge of the tower and sat down, looking down at the forest surrounding the school.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice whispered behind her.

Startled, she turned around, losing her balance in the process. The speaker quickly reached out a hand to steady her and she found herself staring into familiar blue eyes. A stretch of silence lingered in the air, and he let go when he realized that she was stable.

"You are here." He stated. Harry remained silent, unsure how to reply.

"You showed a great display back then." He continued, referring to the time Harry used magic before Christmas. "I was surprised to see you here though." He gave her a piercing look.

"Why?" she asked.

"You … are afraid aren't you? Of magic." He replied.

Harry was shocked by his statement.

She gave a mirthful laugh. "What could you possibly be talking about? Why would I even be here if I was afraid?" Despite her light tone, her eyes were guarded.

"That is the question indeed. Why _are_ you here?" Tom whispered, leaning in and staring straight into her eyes. Harry quickly averted her gaze from him and looked out towards the forest.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She retorted.

"But you wouldn't be here if you didn't plan to talk." Tom countered. "I just want to get some things straight that's all. As a fellow orphan, and as someone who saw you use magic but still kept it a secret. It has been … rather perplexing."

"I don't have any memories." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I don't have any memories!" Harry shouted. "The only thing I remember before the orphanage was this lady that took care of me. Before that, everything is blurry or blank, so I don't remember anything before I was seven, only my name. The lady was nice, she took care of me, taught me how to read, how to live, and she could also use magic – even though she hid her abilities. I saw her once at night using it." She paused, debating whether she should go further. "I never knew that I had magic. But one day, it just came, and I caused an electric outage in the entire neighborhood. When she discovered I was the one who caused it, she looked at me with fear." Harry's voice trembled.

"Then these weird men in black came, and they were in an argument. They were speaking in a different language, but I'm sure I heard the word 'magic' somewhere in there." Harry shivered and curled herself into a ball.

"It's all my fault." She began repeating to herself. At this point, she had already distanced herself from the conversation and was reliving her past memories. Mildly concerned, though he would never admit it, Tom gave her a gentle shake.

"Hey!"

There was no response, and Harry kept repeating the phrase over and over again.

"Hey! Get yourself together!" He yelled, this time shaking her harder. It seemed to do the trick, and Harry blinked rapidly, eyes coming into focus.

"Huh?"

"You were repeating yourself." Tom stated.

"Ah, yes." Her face was pale, and her breath short. She did not expand on her statement.

"What happened?" He prodded.

"She was killed." Harry replied in a flat tone.

"After the argument, the men left but came back later that night. She told me to hide in the closet, and not to come out no matter what. I left the door slightly open, and saw them kill her. I was sent to the orphanage after she was reported missing and the authorities found her body." A single stream of tear ran down her face and Harry sniffled.

"It's all my fault she died. She was probably hiding her magic, but my mistake blew it all up."

Her explanation made a lot of sense to Tom. The murder itself was interesting, but not quite important to him at the moment. However, it did explain many strange things surrounding this strange girl, and it gave him an opportunity.

"Do you seek power?" He asked.

She chuckled humorlessly. "I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin, I just want knowledge on magic and catch the murder, that's why I came here." She replied, referring to the murder case.

"Let me rephrase that," Tom replied smoothly. "Do you want revenge?"

Harry's eyes hardened.

"Yes."

The word was venomous, scathing, and determined. Tom smirked.

"I have a proposition." He announced.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"A sort of hidden alliance, if you will. I am in need of a sparring partner for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and someone to assist me with some research I have to do. Slytherins are out of the question, they are bloody backstabbers, but Ravenclaws … you want knowledge on magic don't you? Wouldn't it be the perfect opportunity?" He asked rhetorically. "In return, I will also use any potential connections I have to assist you in finding your murder. The only stipulation of course, is keeping all this between us." He indicated at the space between them. "When we are around others, we will act as fellow students, unacquainted with each other. However, we will meet at night on Fridays and Saturdays to exchange information."

"What research?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well you know, if you read over the books, you would also realize that Hogwarts's curriculum is not nearly as expansive as it should be. Consider it some … extra knowledge. Does that sound agreeable?"

Harry furrowed her eyebrows as she considered what he had said.

"How do I know you keep promises?"

Tom smiled mysteriously. "I always keep my promises." He replied.

"Fine. I want an unbreakable vow." She stated firmly.

Tom's eyebrow rose in surprise. The cost was almost too high … but he couldn't think of any disadvantages in making it, after all, there were so many loopholes.

"Deal."

The two shook hands, and magic shimmered under the moonlight as the two enacted their agreement.

A/N: Apologies for the delayed update. This week was exam week so I didn't write anything as I was studying. Furthermore, I really had to think of how I wanted to write this since it builds up in the plot. But, you all got an extra long chapter in exchange, so I'd like to consider it even. Enjoy! R&R.


	28. Feeling When You Fly

Chapter 28: Feeling When You Fly

Flying was always something she looked forward to. She was in her natural element with the feeling of air rushing past her. Today, the students were sharing the quidditch pitch with some Hufflepuff upperclassmen. The flying instructor, Madam Hooch, had stated that the students needed "real experience" and wanted them to practice with an actual team. When she contacted the houses, Hufflepuff was the only one nice enough to share the field, so Harry found herself, and the other first years watching streaks of yellow flying in the sky.

"It must be so nice to be able to go that fast. Can you imagine? There must be infinite strategic possibilities when playing quidditch. A lot like chess I reckon." Cecil commented by her side.

Isabella snorted. "Hmmph, they are just flying on broomsticks chasing after the snitch. Nothing _too_ impressive."

"Hey! Quidditch is a fun and an engaging sport. Something _you_ obviously don't understand, being the daft girl you are."

"But _this_ daft girl gets higher grades than you in everything." She retorted.

The two continued to bicker and Harry tuned them out. Madam Hooch shouted for the first years to start practicing and Harry mounted her broom. As everyone dispersed, Harry flew into the air, feeling exhilarated as she made her rounds. It was so relaxing that Harry closed her eyes momentarily, focusing on the feeling of sunlight on her skin. It was at this moment that she flew a tad too close to the team practice.

"Hey first-year! Look out!"


	29. And So He Watched

Chapter 29: And So He Watched

He saw her fall, her trajectory remarkably similar to a bird shot in midair. His hand twitched, and the word was at the tip of his tongue, but his company prevented him from flying up. If he moved, his reputation among the Slytherins would crash just like how she was falling. He held his breath as he focused on her form, the alarmed screams of his classmates beside him fading into the distance. Unknowingly, he tightened his grip on his broom until his knuckles were white.

Still he watched.

A gust of wind blew overhead, and another form flew above him to intercept her fallen figure before she hit the ground. It was a Gryffindor first year who had enough sense to fly instead of staring. Miraculously, the Gryffindor actually caught her, and the two quickly descended onto the ground. Immediately, students swarmed to the two students. He stood back and observed instead of going forward to check if she was alright. He felt … strange. It was an uncomfortable feeling as if a rock was stuck in his throat. He watched as Madam Hooch pushed her way through the noisy crowd, and he watched as she was carried back into the castle by the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff who hit the stray bludger, he watched until they were gone and he was the only one left staring at the place on the ground where she fell.

"Tom, are you alright?" Abraxas walked up to him, concerned.

He shifted his gaze from the ground.

"Yes. I'm fine."


	30. The Infirmary

Chapter 30: The Infirmary

She awoke to soft, afternoon light shining through the windows and an awful headache. It was not the dorm, and she was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. At the new surroundings, she tried to sit up abruptly only for the pain in her head to intensify.

"Oh dear, you mustn't sit up yet. You suffered a terrible concussion." It was a seventh year in a nurse's outfit. She quickly handed Harry a calming draught and gently pushed Harry back down onto the bed.

"Where am I?" Harry moaned groggily. Rapidly blinking her eyes as she tried to make sense of things in her pounding head.

"The infirmary I'm afraid." The girl replied gravely. "It was such a miracle that you were saved before you fell. I'm Poppy Pomfrey, apprentice healer. Madam Altha assigned you to me once she made sure you were going to recover. Would you like to see your friends? I had the wait outside during checkup. I believe they have been waiting for the past ten minutes since you were carried in. Quite extravagantly too might I add." Poppy smiled as a glazed look covered her eyes.

Harry gave her a confused look, but informed her that she would like to meet her friends. The seventh year nodded and moved to open the door, from which Isabella, Cecil, and another first year Gryffindor rushed in.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alive." Isabella shrieked as she glomped onto Harry. Harry smiled weakly as Poppy dragged Isabella's form off her.

"Quiet, she is recovering." Poppy admonished.

"It's good that nothing happened." Cecil murmured.

"I have a huge headache though." Harry grinned sheepishly. "What happened?"

"It was a stray bludger. I swear, those Hufflepuffs are so clumsy at times." Isabella growled as she recalled the incident. "Well, at least you were saved before you hit the ground. He was the one who saved you."

She motioned to the newcomer.

The Gryffindor gave her a friendly smile. "Henry Everhart, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself cordially, giving a light kiss to Harry's hand. Harry blushed lightly.

"Thank you for saving me."


	31. Intervals

Chapter 31: Intervals

Within the duration of a week, Henry became a part of their group. He explained that he was from an old wizarding family in Germany that had taken refuge in England because of the war. He ever the gentleman, always being chivalrous to the ladies, and helping everyone he can to the best of his abilities. Even Isabella was impressed and she urged Cecil to "learn a bit of something" from him.

Harry for the most part, was unused to the extra assistance, but welcomed the change. It was nice to have someone help on things like homework. Isabella and Cecil studied with them as a group, but the two ended up arguing more than studying. Sometimes Harry questioned why they were in Ravenclaw in the first place.

At night, she often met with Tom. He was abnormally interested in the Dark Arts. Harry was worried at first, but the two mostly discussed theories rather than actually practicing the spells, so Harry assured herself that it shouldn't be _too_ dangerous. With practice, both of them had become excellent duelers compared to their peers. Although Tom unreservedly displayed his skills, Harry behaved like an average dueler during class. Unlike Tom, she didn't like the attention, but she admired him for his confidence. And so the month passed into October, when Tom proposed for them to sneak out on Hogsmeade Weekend.


	32. Smuggled

Chapter 32: Smuggled

With the coming of Samhain, Hogsmeade was filled with an extra amount of witches and wizards not normally seen. With the influx of new people came new magic, and he could sense the increase of dark magic in the air. Ignoring the anxiety of his accomplice next to him, Tom re-casted a quick disillusionment charm on both of them and began dragging Harry out from the general group of Hogwarts students and through Hogsmeade village. A girl yelled their names behind them, but Tom thoroughly ignored her. His eyes scanned the streets until he spotted the entrance to a particularly dark alley. Giving a smile of triumph Tom weaved through the crowd towards his intended target. Meanwhile, as Harry caught on to her fellow schoolmate's idea, she tugged hard on Tom's sleeves, effectively stopping both of them.

"Tom!" she hissed, "we can't go in there. It's dangerous! We are already breaking rules by coming out here right no. We aren't even third years yet, what possessed you to think it was a good idea for first years to go to Hogsmeade when we are forbidden to? You already tricked that poor third-year girl into smuggling us out of here." Her voice became a high-pitched whisper at the end.

The boy gave an annoyed sigh. "Which is why I don't want my efforts wasted. Don't go all scared on me Harry. What I need for my research is there, and you can wait out here for all I care." He retorted. "Just don't regret missing all the new information that could be found." He gave her a leveled stare, "and don't blame me if you get caught by anyone _out here_." He motioned around them, where several Hogwarts students in the higher years were buying gifts and candies amongst the general wizarding population.

.Sinker.

Harry scowled as Tom turned away and quietly stepped towards his destination. Giving one last glance at the bustling crowd in Hogsmeade, Harry quickly shuffled after her companion.

A/N: Yes I know, I have been on a short hiatus. Admittedly I have been lazy. The initial reason was because of school and final exams, but now summer has rolled around and I will get the fanfic gears cranking again. Apologies for the delay, the daily updates will now continue. *bows*

 **IMPORTANT:** Everyone can now view my current works (The fanfic I am writing on out of my other ongoing fanfics) on my profile. Granted, this particular fanfic is scheduled to be updated daily, but I will be posting any changes that may occur in the future on my profile.


	33. The Rep

Chapter 33: The Rep

She was surprised to see Tom leading her into a rather homey inn in the alleyway. Well, if Harry was to be honest, it would definitely not be "homey" by any normal standard, but it felt that way to her. The inn was nestled between two other shops in the alley. One of the shops had a broken window, while the other was dark, with a white "Closed" sign hanging on the door. The inn in contrast, had small lantern giving off a warm light that casted a yellowish glow into the alley. The wooden door was shut, but cheerful noises could be heard from the inside, and firelight flickered from the slit underneath the doorway.

Without preamble, Tom gave three sharp knocks on the door. Immediately, all sounds from within ceased. Heavy footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, increasing Harry's anxiety as the footsteps neared. Finally, the footsteps opened, and the door opened a crack. Revealing a tall brusque man with a face peppered with hair. He could perhaps be likened to Hagrid, except the man in front of them kept his beards shortly trimmed. There was a scar across his nose and a scowl on his face.

Giving them a once over, the man's scowl deepened.

"What are young lasses like you doing here?" He spoke with a rather thick Scottish accent.

Tom smiled charmingly at the man. "Ah, a bodyguard perhaps? I received news that a Durmstrang representative was in England, and I believed a warm welcome was in order, seeing as our current headmaster had refused you." Tom replied smoothly.

The man blinked, confused. "What are you talking –"

"Let him in." A voice behind him commanded. The burly man immediately opened the door at the order, revealing a mildly crowded room with a small fireplace.

"Two first years? How interesting. And might I ask how you came upon such information?" A hooded figure which sat at the head of the table inquired.

His face could not be seen clearly under the hood, and Tom frowned at the disadvantage. Harry however, ducked behind Tom as she felt cold magic radiating off the stranger.

"Well," Tom began, "You could say I have my sources."

A/N: Dodges knives, forks, whatever else is being thrown* Okay, admittedly I have been a little (scratch that) very, lazy. But I do have my reasons. Summer school and living abroad in a region with internet censorship does that. I'm currently in China visiting family. I love my people and my city, but the internet is crappy and the country... (well, that's another political debate). So yeah, finally had a chance to write. Enjoy! R&R


	34. Taken

Chapter 34: Taken

The figure laughed at the response, and the other adults who had heard them chuckled slightly. Tom tensed at their reaction while Harry looked around, a bit worried yet a bit indignant at their response.

"Pray, do tell, what are your sources." The stranger inquired.

"I have no obligations to tell you." Tom replied icily.

"Oh but you do." The temperature became several degrees colder as the figure stood up abruptly, leering over the two students. "Mere first years would not know of our existence much less our arrival. You want information, I can see it in your eyes." The face was a bit more visible now that the figure was standing in front of them. It was a gaunt, pale face with aged lines creeping in at the edges. Black eyes pinned themselves sharply into Tom's mind, and he felt as if a thousand needles were piercing his skull. Giving out a pained cry, Tom fell to the floor, Harry at his sides in an instant, asking if he was alright. Too pained to respond, Tom only clutched at his head as he waited for the pain to recede.

Whirling around in fury, Harry glared at the tall man.

"What did you do to him?" she seethed.

The man's gaze flickered to her own and he gave her a leveled stare. The two pair of eyes bore into each other and after a few minutes of just staring, the man blinked, and uncharacteristically thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Interesting, quite interesting indeed." He muttered to himself.

Glancing at Tom on the floor, the man chuckled darkly.

"Your friend is quite the enigma." He rasped out. "You have potential, but you need to grow. Perhaps, this may even be the trigger. Struggle, and see if you can overcome your limits." A maniacal gleam appeared in his eyes.

"I shall … _borrow_ your friend in the meantime. Find us if you can." He laughed breathlessly.

Without warning, he delivered a swift kick to Tom who was regaining his senses. Then before Harry realized what happened, he grabbed her by the arm and disappeared, followed by the resounding cracks of multiple other apparitions.

All that was left behind was a pair of glasses that had fallen down in the sudden movement. It was this that Tom saw last before he blacked out.


	35. Subterfuge

Chapter 35: Subterfuge

"Tom! Tom! Wake up! Merlin, I wouldn't have told you about them in a thousand years if I knew this was going to happen! We are going to be in so much trouble!" A frantic voice and several rough shakes shook Tom into conscious.  
Abraxas's worried face filled his view as Tom opened his eyes. Groaning, the dark haired boy slowly pushed himself up from his fallen position.  
"Abraxas, could you be any louder?" Tom hissed as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Ignoring the miffed glares that his companion sent his way, Tom looked around before spotting Harry's glasses several feet away. Gingerly, Tom picked it up. One of the lens was cracked, and the shards had fallen on to the floor.  
Tom thought it was rather fortunate that Harry wasn't wearing it when it broke. She could have been injured, and the thought unsettled him. What was more infuriating was the way she had been taken. Tom's eyes hardened. The stranger had said to find them, and Tom had the complete intention to. However, he wasn't one to play by their rules, they would play by his. Filing his unsettled feeling as distress for losing a rather effective research partner, Tom turned to Abraxas, who had broken out into a rant while Tom was thinking.  
"– and do you have any idea the trouble I had to go through to sneak out? I was so worried when you didn't show up and merlin knows that Ravenclaw isn't as smart as you make her out to be, it's no wonder the hat took so long to sort her, just think, she could ruin the whole plan – "  
"Abraxas."  
The blonde stopped at his friend's tone.  
"I believe I may need all the information you can get on this matter." Tom's eyes gleamed. 


	36. Spinning Half Truths

Chapter 36: Spinning Half Truths

As much as Tom hated admitting that he made a mistake, the boy could only grind his teeth in silence as he waited outside the Malfoy study door. Abraxas had invited him over for the Samhain celebration and he was currently inside talking to his father about the 'representative from Durmstrang'. Of course, he wasn't telling the Malfoy senior the actual truth, in fact, Abraxas couldn't even if he wanted to. Instead, Tom created a story where he supposedly admired interschool knowledge, building relationships and whatnot, and wished to gain more information on the representative that Abraxas had heard from his father. Nothing was to be mentioned about the inn. He had thoroughly convinced Abraxas of this matter himself, and he was confident that Abraxas believed it to be the whole truth. After all, it was perfectly acceptable for a boy to sneak out to Honeydukes but get lost on the way. He blamed his fainted form on anemia and his overexcitement. Abraxas had given him a disbelieving look at the last excuse but Tom just shrugged for him to deal with it. When he questioned about Harry, Tom only shrugged and said the girl had refused his offer to sneak out. Now, the only hurdle was getting his father to believe the story he had created about his interest in Durmstrang.

Tom sighed imperceptibly. Well, his grades and conduct _should_ help in the persuasion. He was the model student, and top of his class. But then again, Abraxas's father had much more political experience with manipulations. Holding in the urge to heave another sigh, Tom's thoughts flicked back to the girl that had been missing for a week.

Harry's friends went batshit crazy the first day when she didn't show up to class. Abraxas didn't say much on the situation, but he gave Tom a slightly worried look which Tom ignored. The whole matter blew out of proportion when the transfigurations professor Dumbledore got a hold of the news. It was unheard of for a student to simply disappear when attending Hogwarts, and Headmaster Dippet even gave a short speech on how a search team for Harry would be arranged. All in all, it was total chaos, and nothing really got done except rumors flew everywhere. Tom, on his part, only made sure the third year girl who had smuggled them out kept quiet about the situation. A little persuasion was needed, but he got the job done. The girl never knew Harry was the one with him anyways so Tom just kept silent until Abraxas could contact his father again.

It felt like he had waited a long time before the oak doors of the study opened. Abraxas stepped out, his face neutral and unrevealing.

"He said he wanted to talk to you inside."


	37. Argus Malfoy

Chapter 37: Argus Malfoy

Tom stepped in, schooling his features into a blank mask despite the slight apprehension he felt. He had only heard about the man sitting before him on the table, and had yet to actually talk to him.

"Ah, so you are the one Abraxas has been telling me about." There was a slight drawl to his voice. Tom nodded.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." He replied formally.

The man looked him over, giving no sign that he heard Tom speak.

"A half blood. Certainly wasn't what I expected." The man continued.

Tom gritted his teeth at the comment, but did not reply at the remark. Seeing that the boy remained silent, Argus Malfoy slowly shifted to a comfortable position that would give off a relaxed air around him.

"Why did you want to know about the representatives?" He stared at the boy, cataloguing his every movement.

"I consider it advantageous to know more about this world, since I was raised in the magical world." Tom replied smoothly.

"Well, you could consult a library, couldn't you."

"Yes, I could, and I have. However, books lack real experience, and I would like to learn more about the magical society from something other than books." Tom replied. "Sir, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where the representative is. Knowing that there are magical schools other than Hogwarts is quite astounding, and I am genuinely interested in their curriculum."

At this, Argus raised an eyebrow. "Their curriculum?"

Tom nodded. "Yes. I heard that they taught both light and dark magic, unlike Hogwarts which mainly teaches light based spells."

Argus stared at the boy, and Tom returned his gaze steadily. After a few minutes of silence, Argus smiled. It wasn't warm, nor cold, just a quirk of the lips.

"They shall be visiting tomorrow evening. You may approach them by yourself, but be mindful where you are." The dismissal was clear in his voice.

"Thank you." Tom gave a short bow and left the room.


	38. Deal

Chapter 38: Deal

The strange representative, if he was an actual one at all, arrived without warning at the Malfoy doorsteps at sundown. They were quickly ushered in by the house-elf, and escorted to the parlor, which really was just euphemism for an overly decorated room meant to be intimidating. A small fire burned in the fireplace, and Argus sat in a French armchair by the fire, while the hooded representative sat in the one opposite. They were both sipping tea, but Argus was tense while the hooded figure held a relaxed stance. The burly bodyguard stood behind him, but the rest of the people who were present at the inn was absent for this meeting and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"It has been a while." Argus began.

The stranger made a hum in agreement.

"Why have you come here? Surely, not for a simple call. If anything, Albus should be the one you visit."

The figure set his tea down abruptly, creating a harsh sound of glass against glass.

"Albus has already stated his allegiance, the fool. I have no business with him." His tone was neutral despite the apparent anger in his words. Argues pretended to think about it for a second before replying.

"Are you implying your business is with me then?"

"Quite."

Argus waited silently for the stranger to go on.

"You were just a young boy the last time I saw you." He remarked. "No doubt, you have your concerns, but I am here with an offer." The stranger paused, taking a sip to tea. "I do believe you know what it is, considering the recent events." He stated.

Argus nodded in acquiescence. "Yes, but I have to act in the best interest of my family."

"Do you think Albus will act in the best interest of your family then?" The stranger figure retorted sharply. "With all his muggle preaches? Will he spare your family when the muggles come and burn down our traditions? Our families? Our homes?"

Argus gritted his teeth at the possibilities. Seeing an opening, the stranger continued.

"We are the true protectors of our traditions that we have honored for thousands of years. We cannot let those muggles come in and control us. Peace with them is nonexistent, already, they are at each other's throat, trying to destroy themselves. Imagine the disaster if they came here." His voice rose to an impassioned tenor.

"Albus went blind at Ariana's death. I don't blame him, but he is unable to see clearly. It is up to us to prevent the muggles from bringing their destruction here."

Argus remained silent at the man's speech, a frown marring his face. After a period of thought, he seemed to relax with a conclusion. Standing up, he extended a hand to the figure.

"I have no interest in seeing our traditions burn." He stated. The figure rose, pulling back his hood, revealing fair hair and blond eyes.

"Wonderful."

At that moment, the entrance to the parlor opened and Tom strolled in, pushing a serving cart.

"A wine for the occasion?" He asked.


	39. Failed Preemptive

Chapter 39: Failed Preemptive

As soon as the parlor doors closed, Tom strolled over and waited outside. As expected, the doors did not reveal any of the conversation going on within, and Tom could only stand in front of the doors in frustration. Meanwhile, Abraxas sneaked by his side and pulled at his sleeves, tugging him and motioning him to get away from the door. Tom smacked him in annoyance when he became insistent and Abraxas just silently stomped away, hands in the air. Tom gave a silent chuckle at his antics before returning to the question of getting inside the parlor.

After a few minutes, the house elf came by with a serving cart with wine and small pastries. As Tom watched the house elf approach, an idea began growing in his head. Shooting a quick stupefy at the house elf, Tom placed himself behind the cart and calmly walked into the room.

He quickly noticed Argus's extended hand and the new blond next to him, which Tom assumed was the stranger. They were both standing in a rather relaxed pose before Tom came in.

"A wine for the occasion?" Tom asked.

Argus gave a tight smile, and withdrew his hand, making no comments of his unsolicited entrance. The blond looked mildly amused despite the Malfoy's tense demeanor.

"Of course, right on time." He replied. He gestured for his companion to sit and Tom strode over with the serving cart. As soon as he was within range, Tom slid his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the new blond.

"Where is Harry?" He hissed.

The stranger made no movement, he did not seem to be concerned about the wand pointing at his face, neither did his bodyguard. Argus on the other hand, quickly stood up from his chair.

"Boy! Show your respect!" He commanded. Tom clicked his tongue at the order and continued to point his wand at the man.

The said man however, was giving off a smile.

"Well, you are quicker than I thought you would be. But we are all friends here, and you can put that away." He stated pleasantly as if the two were talking about the weather and not in a situation where Tom had him at wand point.

Within seconds, Tom felt his wand fly out of his hand and into the strangers. Tom gasped in surprise but quickly recovered from the slip-up. The stranger, however, stood up abruptly and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, his grip like iron.

"Now Argus, if you will excuse us." He gave a curt nod before dragging Tom out of the parlor, bodyguard following behind.


	40. Trade

Chapter 40: Trade

From how the man walked through the manor, Tom deduced that he must have visited on many occasions. They walked down many corridors before exiting outside to a small pavilion a bit away from the house.

"Ah, this should do." The man commented.

He settled down in one of the benches at the pavilion and motioned Tom to sit. Tom remained standing, his figure stiff.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. You tell me." He answered.

Tom resisted the urge to just lunge at the guy. Instead, he took a deep breath and organized his thoughts. Perhaps, a different strategy was needed. Clearing his throat, Tom began, "First, who are you? Why did you take Harry? And what do you want?"

The stranger laughed at the questions before giving Tom a condescending glance.

"The first question, is for you to figure out. Was your friend named Harry? How interesting. She is remarkable …" The stranger trailed off, his eyes unfocused as he looked in the air.

"Did you kill her?" Tom asked curtly.

The stranger shifted out of his daze and looked at Tom in surprise.

"Kill? That is a rather harsh term. He chuckled. "I can guarantee you that she isn't damaged physically."

"Then where is she?" Tom asked again.

"In an undisclosed location, amongst my followers. Tell me, boy, why should I give her back to you anyways?" He leaned in with a smirk.

Tom took a step back, a bit intimidated, but immediately recovered and internally reprimanded himself for showing weakness.

"A trade." He replied in confidence. The stranger raised his eyebrows.

Tom looked around and spotted a fallen flower from the garden. Giving a swift jerk of his arms, he brought the flower and levitated in front of the blonde. The blond looked at the flower as a maniacal smile spread in his face.

"Deal." He grinned as he handed Tom a piece of paper.

"Your friend will be returned as soon as you get back to school. I will be in touch, keep it with you and don't let anyone see it." He stood up and began walking back towards the mansion.

Tom looked at the paper. It had a diagram of a circle inscribed within a triangle with a line running down the middle.


	41. Returned

Chapter 41: Returned

Harry had indeed, been returned when Tom returned after Samhain celebration. Isabella had cried a river of tears when Harry showed up, followed by harsh remarks on making her worry. Cecil gave his friend a hug when Harry assured them that she was safe and sound. Henry, on the other hand, wasn't as affectionate since his acquaintance with Harry wasn't intimate, but he hovered, in Tom's opinion, much like an annoying fly around the group when Harry returned.

The interesting fact, however, was Harry herself. Tom had found her on the day he had planned on returning to school with Abraxas. Harry was dropped off in front of the Malfoy manor, sleeping propped up against the wall. Tom had immediately woken her up with and enervate and demanded to know where she had been for the past week. Harry only grinned lazily back to him and said some emergency had happened at the orphanage and she had to hurry back, which didn't give her any time to notify anyone of her absence. She mentioned nothing about Hogsmeade nor the abduction. At this point, Tom tried another route and asked how she got to the front of the Malfoy mansion. Harry only gave him a dazed look before wincing.

"My head hurts." She had stated.

Tom didn't press the issue further, but inside he was slowly becoming angrier. Harry was no use to him broken. A broken Harry unsettled him for some reason, and he felt a twinge of pain as he saw her sitting on the ground, clutching at her head. It was clear from her answers that the man had done _something_ to Harry, but he didn't know what. Tom made a mental note to visit the library.

Harry's story, as absurd as Tom thought it was, convinced all the wizards who were unfamiliar with muggle customs. Headmaster Dipper only warned Harry to give a prior notice in the future, and Harry got an examination in the infirmary, which showed no abnormalities. With this, everything started going back to its normal pace.


	42. Magic the Gathering

Chapter 42

He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she left the classroom with her friends. Since she had recalled nothing from the incident, he had not asked her to remember. Quietly gathering his book, he glanced at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Although many raids in the library had not furthered his solution to restore Harry's memory, Tom had come into some interesting information on the piece of paper in his hand, and the symbol drawn on it.

 _A portkey with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, how fascinating._

Tucking it into his pocket, Tom silently walked out of the room towards his next class, which would be his defense against the dark arts class. As he walked in, Tom cataloged the seas of green and blues in the class. Taking his customary seat by Abraxas, Tom rummaged through his bag and took out his book.

"Put away your books children, today we are having a hands-on activity." Professor Merrythought spoke from the front of the room.

"For the past two months, I have been teaching you simple defense spells such as Protego. Today, we are going to be learning about the unforgivable." Her voice became a hushed whisper at the end.

A shiver of excitement ran up Tom's spine at the prospect. Of course, he knew what they were, he had searched them up in the library as soon as he had read about them in his book. Well, it didn't hurt that he had already tried the Cruciatus curse on some animals before. Their contorted bodies gave him a sense of power and control.

He half-heartedly listened as Professor Merrythought began talking about the basics he already knew. Absentmindedly, Tom wondered if there was going to be a demonstration. To his disappointment, Professor Merrythought firmly stated that there was going to be no demonstration when Walburga had asked her about it. There was a collective groan among the student generation at the answer. Looking around himself at the disgruntled faces, an idea grew in Tom's head. He subtly nudged at Abraxas.

"Hey, are you familiar with the students from dark affiliated families?" He asked. Abraxas blinked before looking warily at his friend.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, since Professor Merrythought wasn't going to give a demonstration, I thought we should hold our own." He stated simply. Abraxas's eyes widened in understanding.

"Bring only those you can trust. We will do it tonight, at the entrance of the forbidden forest."


End file.
